This invention relates generally to activating or assisting natural healing processes in a living body, and more particularly concerns the use of body oscillation to enhance the functioning of the lymphatic system.
There are two circulatory systems in the human body, the first being for the circulation of the blood, with the heart doing the pumping to achieve circulation. The other is the lymphatic system, which is just as complex, if not more so, as the blood system; however the lymphatic fluid moves only by the muscular action of the body, or by induced rapid oscillation of the body through outside forces.
Unlike the blood system which is activated by the continuous pumping of the heart, the lymphatic system must have body movement which contracts and relaxes the muscles which in turn compresses and releases the tissue spaces around the cells, to obtain the flow of the plasma protein fluids. Therefore, if a person is ill, or in a coma, or is paralyzed, and not able to move, then that person's body deteriorates at a faster rate than normal, because the lymph system is not sufficiently active to carry off the toxins of the body.
In order to understand how to obtain and maintain good health, one must know the functions of the lymphatic system, and consider the following:
(a) The blood is the "corruptible" part of man, being 91% water; and it depends upon the lymphatic system for the introduction of oxygen into the blood stream and the purification necessary for good health,
(b) plasma proteins must be continuously moved by the lymphatic system; otherwise, they will block the circulation system, which could cause death,
(c) when plasma proteins get "trapped" in the spaces around the cells, commonly known as water retention of the body, it means that the potassium-sodium balance of the body is thrown off and serious consequences may result,
(d) when the system is working properly areas around the cells are known as being in a "dry" state, and the cells are receiving sufficient oxygen and nutrients necessary for good health,
(e) with the movement of the lymphatic fluids, one receives the same results as one receives in deep breathing during exercise, with fresh oxygen being induced into the blood stream,
(f) proper circulation of the plasma proteins help prevent degenerative diseases,
(g) trapped proteins attract the sodium ions, thereby upsetting the sodium-potassium balance which interferes with the electrical activity of the cells, and restricts the intake of the nutrients, as well as the removal of wastes.
(h) the plasma proteins, when properly circulating, carry off the toxins of the body to the liver, where they are cleansed, and the blood returned to the body circulatory system,
(i) in some cases, pain can be relieved by the moving out of the blood protein plasma by the activation of the lymphatic system, which introduces oxygen into the blood system in the painful areas.
See also applicant's pending application Ser. No. 290,600, filed Aug. 6, 1981.